Life After
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: Sequel to Bardock Son of Gohan. Watch several scenes not in the first series or not fully detailed. This mostly centers around Bardock's relationship with Bra and Pan's relationship with Ryu.
1. The Headband

**The Headband **(After the epilogue)

It was something he should've noticed when it was first gone. It was with him since he was four and he wore it every day. He felt like he committed some crime when he wasn't the first one to notice it wasn't there. No, it was his sister who noticed instead.

"Bardock," Pan piped up as he and Bra ate at her house that she now lived in with Ryu. The kids were off with their grandparents. "What happened to your headband?"

Ryu glanced up at them, but continued eating anyways. He was like his father in that way where he didn't let anything interrupt his meals. Bra raised her eyebrows questioningly while Bardock choked on his food.

The half saiyan male breathed sharply, smacking his forehead repeatedly as if trying to feel the cloth. He groaned miserably, "It's gone. I guess I didn't notice."

"How did you not notice?" Pan asked incredulously. "You always wear that thing. You even wore it to school sometimes."

"It must've burned off when I merged with the spirit bomb," Bardock muttered, smiling gratefully at Bra when she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "I can't believe I didn't notice it."

Pan shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips, "It's okay, Bardock. It's not that big of a deal."

Bardock crossed his arms, pouting, "It is to me. I've had that headband since I was 4. I had it when I first became super saiyan. It was there when I defeated the androids, when I died, when I fought Buu, when I first realized my feelings for Bra, when I fought Super Android 17, and when I fought Bills. The fact that I didn't notice it was gone is the worst betrayal to myself."

Bra sighed, rolling her eyes as Ryu continued to stare at the other man. "Honestly, Bardock. If it means that much to you, just buy another one."

Bardock clenched his fists, frowning, "I can't just get another one. My grandma gave me that one. I don't want to ask her to make me another one in her old age."

Pan chuckled at that, "You know she can still throw you over her shoulder if she wanted to."

"I know," Bardock huffed a laugh. "I just don't want to overwork her." He touched his bare forehead, "I guess I'll see if I can get another one."

…

They got home a few hours later. They put their son to sleep and were getting ready for bed. Bardock lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling while Bra was in the restroom. He sighed, closing his eyes and frowning. He should've noticed. It had been four years since he lost it and he didn't once notice it was gone. Then again, his life was turned upside down after that. Years of physical training took up his time, then Bra telling him she was pregnant, getting married and then their son was born. He did kind of have an excuse.

Bra sighed when she came up to the bed and sat down next to him, "You're really hung up on this, aren't you?"

Bardock groaned, rubbing his hand over his forehead, "Sorry. It's just a big deal to me."

"Maybe it shows you leaving behind a part of you," Bra stated thoughtfully.

Bardock shook his head, frowning, "That headband was a good part of me. It burned up when I decided to tap into the power that I didn't know I had. I almost killed myself, I almost killed my own dad, and who knows who else I could've killed. I didn't notice it being gone because I had to deal with physical therapy and you took up most of my mind." He smiled at her slightly, "I love you."

Bra rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I love you too. I guess I know where you're coming from. I just never had anything I was very attached to." She threw him a smirk, "I am attached to you though. And our son. I guess I would go a little crazy if I didn't know you or our son was gone."

Bardock chuckled, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek, "Exactly. Don't worry though; I'll learn how to deal with loss."

…

The half saiyan groaned tiredly as he walked towards his house. Two cases in one day was not something he liked to deal with. Luckily, his friend and fellow detective was able to reveal both killers and Bardock took care of the physical work. It shouldn't have been tiring for the saiyan, but it was mentally.

He opened the door, smiling at his son who was watching his cartoons on the TV. "Hey, buddy," He greeted.

His son turned his dark, happy eyes to his father and cheered. He ran towards the man, giggling when he lifted him in his arms, "Hi, Daddy."

Bardock grinned at him, walking towards the kitchen, "How has your day been, little man?"

"Mommy took me to great-grandma's house and I helped great-grandpa catch a fish," The little boy rattled excitedly. "It was so huge, Daddy, you shoulda seen it. Then-then Grandma and Grandpa picked me up and we ate lots and lots of food." He giggled again, "Grandma says I eat almost as much as you."

Bardock gasped playfully, "She does? You must be my son." He nuzzled his cheek against his son's.

"'Course I am, Daddy," His son replied. "Then Mommy picked me up and I watched TV, then you came home."

It took Bardock a while before he noticed it. He felt like an idiot again for not noticing it. On his son's forehead was an exact replica of his old red headband. He swallowed, touching the cloth, "Where'd you get this?"

The boy touched the cloth as well before grinning, "Mommy told Grandma who told Great-Grandma that you lost your headband. Great-Grandma gave me this to give to you, but I wanted to wear it 'cause it looked so cool."

It was cool, Bardock thought to himself as he stared at his son. His son was around the same age he was when he had gotten his headband. The only thing was that he didn't want his son to have to go what he went through. He would give anything in the world for his son not to go through what he had to bear with through the years. His son didn't need the world on his shoulders.

He smiled, ruffling the boy's hair, "It does look cool. How about this; you can keep the headband as long as I can see it?"

His son pondered playfully before nodding and grinning widely. Bardock laughed, taking him into his arms again. The headband had a new owner, and he was glad to pass it down to his son.


	2. Wedding

**Wedding **(Before the epilogue)

Bardock can count on one hand the times where he felt the happiest. When he beat the androids and his father came out of his coma, when he met his parents of the other timeline, when Pan was born in the other timeline, when he came back to his timeline and when he finally got to be with Bra.

That doesn't mean to say he doesn't live a happy life; he does. He's loves his family dearly, he's very close to his sister, he approves of her fiancé, he has a steady job and he is now with the love of his life. He couldn't ask for a better life. Well maybe he could, considering he now had to walk with a cane because of his encounter with Bills.

But now he could use his second hand on counting the happiest days of his life. After he came back from the other timeline, he got his chance to be with Bra again. He held her as much as he could with everything that was going on with his life since he had to adjust not being able to be at his fullest in fighting anymore.

She held him just as much as he did her and supported him which made his love for her swell widely, almost hurting his chest. She loved him and he loved her. And he wanted to prove that to her and her doubtful father. A month after he arrived, he asked her to marry him and she said yes.

Now he stood at the altar, fidgeting with his tie. He felt a bead of sweat drip off the back of his neck and stain his collar. Pan, who stood behind him as his best man, chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be so nervous, Bardock."

Bardock swallowed dryly, exhaling shakily, "I-I know, it's just hard not to be, okay?"

"She loves you, Bardock," Trunks piped up from where he stood behind Pan as Bardock's groomsmen. "I know I told you if you hurt her, you'd have to deal with me and my dad but I'm glad she chose you."

"I'd never hurt her," Bardock mumbled before running a hand through his hair nervously. His nerves were starting to ache from his jitteriness. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Gohan smiled, reaching over Trunks and Pan to pat the other half saiyan's shoulder reassuringly, "It's okay, son. I was nervous when I married your mother."

Bardock glanced at him in confusion, "Really?"

Gohan shrugged, now directing his smile at his wife who sat in the front row, "Well, when we actually did it formally. I thought she was gonna see how complicated I made her life."

Pan stared at him incredulously, "She had kids with you, Daddy. I don't think she was gonna back out then. Besides, it was her son that beat the androids and saved us."

Bardock blushed modestly, scratching the back of his neck. He felt the raised skin there and ran his finger over it. It had been a while since he had a vision concerning the other timeline and he was glad. He didn't want to deal with anymore problems that could destroy earth.

He dropped his hand quickly when he heard the doors open and turned his gaze to them. Some of Bra's friends from school filled in as her bridesmaids and maid of honor. They all walked down the aisle to their respective places. A few of them giggled as they stared at the blushing Bardock.

Pan nudged his shoulder, gesturing to the door, "There she is."

And there she was. Bardock stared at the blue haired girl as she stood there with her father. She was so beautiful. The half saiyan had told her that many times when they were dating and he never lied. Seeing her now though sent a jolt to his heart and jumpstarted something he didn't know was there.

His throat closed as she got closer and his eyes watered when she smiled lovingly at him. It wasn't until now that he realized just how much he needed her; how much he wanted someone to love him.

Once Vegeta put her in front of him and sat down, still glaring, Bardock sobbed dryly, putting a hand to his mouth. Bra grinned, taking his hands in hers, "Isn't it supposed to be me who's crying?"

Bardock laughed, sniffling, "That's not fair."

The priest then moved onto everything he had to say before they went to their vows. Bardock could feel himself sweat once more when he remembered what he wrote down as his vows.

He cleared his tight throat, "Bra, I was born 11 years before you in a time where androids ruled over, killing almost everyone. I didn't know much of happiness, but I had my parents, sister, and friends for that. I spent my entire life trying to help this planet and others just so they could have peace. I sometimes felt that it was all I needed to be happy, and then I met you. You were something else all together. You challenged me when no one else would, you loved me when no one else could and you held me when I needed you most. I love you for that. Now I'm standing here, gazing into your beautiful eyes waiting to be married so I can love you in every way possible."

The bridesmaids were crying, as was Bulma, his grandmother and his mother. He was pretty sure he saw Yamcha and Krillin swipe at their eyes as well. Bra chuckled as a lone tear fell down her cheek, "I don't know if I can keep up with that."

Chuckles were heard all around and Bardock smiled at her. Bra cleared her throat, straightening her back and gazing into his eyes, "Bardock, you weren't there for the first 6 years of my life; you didn't know what had gone on in those times just as I didn't know what went on in your times. Everyone talked about you and how you were the reason happiness had returned to this earth. You were the reason I got to be born and I'm grateful for that. I admit I did have a crush on you for the longest time before I met you. People described you like a god who walked this earth and when I actually met you, I thought it was true. You were so tall and gentle and kind and I didn't know how to react to that. When I spent time with Pan, I asked about you and the real side of you was what made me fall in love. You are still tall, kind, gentle, but I learned more about you. You're also selfless, chivalrous, thoughtful, funny and in love with me. Today I stand here, waiting to marry you to give you the love I've wanted to give to you since I was 5."

More sniffles were heard and Bardock felt tears flow down his cheeks. The priest moved on again and they said their 'I do's before finally getting to kiss one another. It was the happiest moment of Bardock's life.


	3. Physical Therapy

**Physical Therapy **(Before the epilogue)

Pain. That was all Bardock felt in the few days he had come back to the timeline. Physical therapy was taking its toll on him. He was making progress though, since he went to physical therapy every day. That was all he wanted; to make progress, to get back the life he once had.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get that life back. He wasn't going to protect the universe like he used to. He would be able to go super saiyan without hurling. He would be able to go super saiyan 2, but only for a while before his nerves snapped back into their shriveled state. He wouldn't be able to turn silver saiyan anymore, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. That was one form that he didn't really like. It burned him from the inside out and left him feeling less than alive whenever he dropped out of the form.

The good thing about the situation was that Bulma was still helping him with the physical therapy as were Trunks, his mother, father, and sister. His grandmother made him food every day and his grandfather gave him words of encouragement. He guessed he was happy.

The only one he hadn't seen in a while was Bra. He had seen her when he got back and he had seen here the day after that, but that was it. Pan had told him she was at school most of the time and only came back when he left. He missed her that much was certain. Vegeta still gave him death glares whenever Bra was mentioned.

Now, Bardock gripped the bars that he used to hold himself up as he tried to take a few more steps on his now only slightly useless legs. Sweat dripped from his forehead and burned his eyes but he moved on.

Bulma smiled, clapping when he finished his last lap, "Great job, Bardock. At this rate, by the end of this week you'll be able to go back to work."

Bardock took the towel Trunks gave him and grinned, "You think so?"

"You're a saiyan and a Son," Trunks grinned back. "Nothing is gonna stop you from getting back to your old self."

"I'm starting to feel my legs again," Bardock spoke, keeping his grin on his face. "I can't wait to get back to work. I've missed those guys."

Bulma led him to a chair and helped him sit down, "That's not to be said that you'll be back to feeling 100%, but you'll sure be able to back to desk duty at this point."

Bardock groaned, "I don't even care what I'm doing. I just wanna be able to stand on my own two feet and do something."

"I'm sure your friends at the station are missing you too," Trunks commented while handing his friend a water bottle. "You take out the criminals with just a flick of your wrist, man."

"You know it," Bardock laughed, taking a sip of his water bottle. "I sure do miss it. It was better than fighting Bills, I'll tell you that much."

"I think the only person that liked fighting Bills was your grandfather from the other timeline," Trunks joked.

Bardock nodded, "That's true. He was so eager to find out what a super saiyan god was. Too bad we never did find out if there was a super saiyan god or not. It's not like I wanted to spend another minute with that cat."

Bulma nodded as well, "That's a good thing." She went to the computer, "Well, your next session is in several hours. Do you want to go home or sleep here until your next session?"

Bardock stretched his arms above his head and grinned gratefully at Trunks who helped him up, "I think I'll sleep here until my next session. I feel weird going back and forth so much if I can't use instant transmission."

"Maybe you'll be able to use it in a week," Bulma stated as Trunks helped the Son boy out the door.

…

Bardock peeked his eyes open when he heard the soft sound of shuffling feet. He also opened his when he felt a familiar ki he was missing.

Bra froze when his eyes landed on her. He grinned slowly, feeling the grogginess cloud over his brain, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Bra relaxed and winked at him, "So are you, big guy." She glanced at his bare chest.

Bardock chuckled, trying to sit up, "Why thank you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's been three days, Bardock," Bra rolled her eyes good naturedly while sitting on the bed. "I missed you too."

Bardock stared at her before letting out a small smile, "How have you been?"

Bra rubbed her stomach unconsciously, "I'm good though I haven't been feeling well lately."

"That sucks," Bardock muttered sympathetically. He then grinned once more, "But you know what helps keep away sickness." The blue haired girl glanced at him questioningly. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully causing her to smack his head. He laughed, rubbing the abused spot, "What? It's actually true."

"Is it?" Bra chuckled before leaning in closer to him. "Well then, let's find out."

Bardock grinned when Bra put her lips to his. He sighed happily when she pulled away, "I've missed that."

"Me too," Bra smirked before kissing him again.

Bardock deepened the kiss, letting his tongue ask for entrance. He groaned when her tongue caressed his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to his lap so she was straddling him.

He felt a familiar tingle and heat through his body as he ran his hands over smooth, toned abdomen. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her ivory. He mentally cheered when he heard her breath hitch. She moaned and ran her hands through his short, black hair.

She tugged on his pajama pants as he fiddled with her skirt to take her panties off. He was already up and ready and all she had to do was impale herself on him. He grunted, feeling jolts of pain through his legs but also feeling the haziness of pleasure descend upon him.

He held her hips as she rode him slowly before she picked up speed. Sweat dripped into his eye again, but tried to ignore that and the pain that was pulsing in his legs. He came with a muffled grunt as she smothered his face into her chest. She whimpered when she came as she caressed his cheeks, "I love you."

Bra was shocked to feel his wet cheeks against her fingertips. She turned her gaze down to him as Bardock sobbed into her shoulder. "Bardock?"

"I love you," Bardock breathed shakily. "I love you so much." He brought his arms up and held her tightly, "Marry me. Please, marry me. I love you so much."

Bra felt her eyes sting before she held him to her chest once more. Yes, she would marry him, but she needed him to let this out before she could answer.


End file.
